Malazan Imperium
History The Malazan Imperium was originally formed in 1024 AD on Malaz Ireland (Isabela Island), from there they quickly became a dominant naval force within the region. Carrying out numerous raids on South America. In 1204 AD The Malazan Imperium launched an invasion on Peru, which had been their main target for raids over the last 50 years. In addition with Peru conquering Bolivia in 1189 AD and their invasion of Columbia, they were overly stretched and made an easy target for conquest. By 1210, Peru and Bolivia were under the control of the Malazan Imperium, after that the Imperium began to reorganise there armed forces to better suit there new holdings. In 1300 Ecuador joined the Imperium as a result of a political marriage between the Imperium Emperor and the Ecuador Princess. Seeing the threat posed by the Imperium the nations of Columbia and Venezuela in 1330 formed an alliance with the specific aim of combating the spread of the Imperium. However, the Imperium had launched an invasion of Paraguay. The war with Paraguay lasted 50 years due to aid being offered by the South American League (Brazil, Argentina, Chile and Uruguay). Despite the aid offered by these nations who were not there modern day sizes, Paraguay fell eventually. As a result a None Aggression Pack was signed by the South American League and the Malazan Imperium. By 1387 the Alliance of Columbia and Venezuela invaded Imperium territory, by launching a devastating attack on Malaz Island. The attack caught the Imperium off guard and the island fell. Though luckily the Emperor had been staying at Guayaquil waiting to return to the Island. However, the attack had a symbolic effect on the Imperium who were quick to launch a counter attack both by sea on Malaz Island and by land on Columbia. In 1389 The Alliance of Columbia and Venezuela requested help from the South American League, though due to a war between Brazil and Argentina their request was refused. By 1411 Malazan Imperium forces took the capital city of Columbia Bogotá, which forced there complete surrender to the Imperium. This enshrined in the Peace Agreement of Bogota in July 1411. The terms of the agreement stated that Columbia would join the Imperium and Venezuela would cese all hostilities against the Imperium. By 1610 The Imperium after a number of border violations with Venezuela finally declared war under the pretence of Venezuela backing a rebellion within the Imperium back in 1599. However, Venezuela had been expecting the invasion for many years and had been building up there forces in preparation for it. Unfortunately what they had not expected was that the Imperium would cede The State of Mato Grosso do Sul to Brazil who had claims on it from when Paraguay had conquered it centuries before hand; in return for aid. As a result Brazil launched an offensive against the south of Venezuela whilst the Imperium launched an offensive against Venezuela western border. In 1625 after 15 years of war Venezuela was conquered by the Imperium, and over the next 35 years the Malazans solidified there hold over the Imperium. In 1680 Emperor Evelyn decided to move the nations capital to Unta (Barranquilla) due to its location and believing that the nations capital should rest on the main land. Not to mention that it was also a major trading hub with other nations. As the centuries went by the Imperium took a number of small islands that were close to there main territory but they ceased its expansion efforts by 1800, preferring to focus on maintaining there position of power in South America and trying to extend its influence within the rest of the Americas. Government The Imperium Government is made up of a council but with the Emperor at the head of it. Members of the council,include First Sword of the Imperium, Herald of the Imperium, Inquisitor of the Imperium, Claw Leader and then Ten High Firsts. External to the Council is the Malazan Administration, which are responsible for the day to day running of the Imperium. They are ones who ensure that the economy is functioning along with infrastructure etc. Though they do it in line with the Council decisions. The Imperium has operated this way for the last five hundred years, when the Military took on a more dominant role within the Imperium. Prior to this the Imperium was more democratic than today. Military Army The Imperium army is made up of approximately 200 thousand active personal and enough land equipment to make it an imposing force if the need arises. The Army also consists of the the Imperial Commandos an elite force that is used for rapid deployment or tough situations. Furthermore, it also has the Imperial Death Troopers which are an elite fighting force that are heavily armoured and used mostly for urban warfare or confined conflicts. Navy The Imperium Navy is one of the most advanced in the world, being able to boast that it has 4 aircraft carriers at its disposal. In addition it is able to be deployed quickly and efficiently ensuring that the Imperium influence in the Pacific Ocean are secure. Airforce With over a thousand aircraft the Imperium Airforce is not to be dismissed as weak. It is quite able to support both its army and navy when needed. Figures based on the French Military Unique Military Branches or Positions Inquisitor The Inquisitor of the Imperium, is the supreme legal authority within the Imperium, he is unable to take the throne but his primary mission is to route out all corruption within the Imperium and remove it. Its worth noting that even the Emperor can be removed by the Inquisitors orders. The Inquisitor is supported by a number of operatives known as Eyes, they are spread out across all walks of life, if something takes place that breaks the law then they will report back. At that point either the Inquisitor or one of his Hands will arrive to address the situation. The Hands are two individuals who support the Inquisitor and can act on his behalf when needed to. Claw The Claw are the Secret police and special intelligence officers of the Empire. They are tasked with protecting the Imperium from both internal and external threats. When deployed each Claw group consists of 5 people with a claw leader. First Sword of the Imperium The First Sword of the Imperium '''is responsible commanding the military of the Imperium and is second in line to the throne should the Emperor die. The Herald '''The Herald is the voice of the Emperor and where he goes so to does the Emperors well. He therefore is able to issue orders to anyone within the Imperium and they well be followed, even to the First Sword of the Imperium. Category:Nation Database